


My Weakness

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: iwry_marathon, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Angelus makes a discovery. One he wishes he hadn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** My Weakness  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angelus/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 471  
>  **Summary:** Angelus makes a discovery. One he wishes he hadn't.  
>  **A/N:** written for [I Will Remember You Marathon](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/IWRY2016) at iwry_marathon

“What’s wrong with you today? Why are you so cranky?” Her eyes were filled with concern as she stared up at him. Almost from the second they had gotten up out of bed he had been moody and angry a lot more than his usual.

“You make me weak.” He muttered beneath his breath as he moved to walk out the door.

Buffy spun around to face him. “What?”

_Son of a bitch!_ Angelus snarled at the question. This was exactly what he had been trying to avoid. But of course the Slayer wouldn’t let it go. The next thing would be she would want to talk about his _feelings_. As if sleeping with her wasn’t bad enough.

“You make me weak.” His growl echoed throughout the room as he repeated the same thing he had said a few seconds earlier only this time louder.

A look of confusion marred her face. “How do I do that?”

_He really wished the hell he knew._ “Everyone has a weakness and apparently you’re mine.” And he didn’t quite know how it had happened. One glorious moment they were at each other’s throats fighting to the death and in the next second he had her pinned up against the wall and was kissing her as if his very existence depended on it. Ever since it was as if she had crawled up inside of him and refused to budge. “You’re my weakness.” His disgust with himself was written on his face as he repeated the damning words to himself.

“I still don’t understand.” She closed the distance between them as she stepped closer. “What are you trying to say?”

Angelus ran his hand through his hair. “We’re supposed to hate each other and as mortal enemies we should want to kill each other. But I find myself wanting to do a lot of things with you and to you but killing you isn’t one of them.”

For a brief moment the confusion on her face deepened before her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. “Are you trying to say you lo...”

With a loud snarl Angelus quickly interrupted. “No. Don’t say it. Don’t even think it.”

A huge smile began to spread slowly across Buffy’s face as she began to slide her hands up Angelus’ shirt before clasping her hands together behind his head. “Okay.”

His arms automatically tightened around her waist as he glared down at her. “Damn it, Buff. I mean it. This isn’t love.” He leaned his head down to softly whisper against her lips. “It’s just sex.” He shook his head. That didn’t even begin to describe it. “Really great sex but still just sex.” 

As Buffy surrendered herself to his kiss Angelus couldn’t help but wonder which one of them he was trying to convince Buffy or himself?


End file.
